Efforts are being made to convert service/repair manuals such as automobile service manuals into electronic data. Manuals in the form of electronic data include a manual which displays, together with text descriptions, moving images generated by animation software as representative of processes of disassembling apparatus (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-140142) and a manual which displays moving images together with speech guidance (U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,319).